Shallow Boy
"Shallow Boy" is the fifth episode from the fourth season of Boy Meets World and the 72nd overall episode. It first on aired October 18, 1996. It was written by Jeff Sherman and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot When a extremely perky street singer decides to perform just outside of Alan's store, Alan tells Eric to send her away so the customers will return. Unfortunately, he cannot follow through because she's very attractive, and Alan tells Eric to take her out to lunch to ask her to move away instead. As Eric learns more about Corinna, he becomes dismayed. At lunch, he learns that she is always extremely happy and perky. Her Uncle David had encouraged her to be more edgy, but she couldn't. The meal lasts forever, as Corinna happily explains her whole predicament with her music and Uncle David. She says that she can't believe she found the man she'd spend the rest of her life with today, then asks what's bothering Eric, as he looks very bored. Eric says he really wants to get as far away from her as he can as quickly as he can, which really upsets Corinna. Suddenly brokenhearted, Corinna begins to play a very dark, edgy song. The next day, Corinna has put out a new on her Uncle David's record label. Cory and Shawn find Eric at his father's store and put the song on, which is called "Shallow" and is a very angry tune. At home, Eric is unsure if he should stop Corinna until he hears Morgan singing one of her songs that calls Eric a "loser freak" and suggests that he's gay. Immediately, Eric resolves to stop her, but she beats him to the punch. Through Alan, Corinna delivers a message to meet Eric at Chubbie's. At their rendezvous, Corinna continues to write down hurtful comments about Eric on her notepad as they converse. Eric realizes that she didn't want to apologize, as he initially thought, but she wants to get more material for her angry music. Slowly, Eric massages out the real Corinna by singing "The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow" from Annie. Eric is satisfied that he turned her back to her old self, and is even happier when her new music on the radio is perky and cheery, and is cut off the air before the song is even completed. Meanwhile, Shawn becomes offended when Topanga says America's biggest issue is the breakdown of the family unit, even though he really isn't. Cory says he's got problems too, like how Topanga had to cancel their plans because she had to babysit. Shawn encourages Cory to crash her babysitting. That night, Topanga is being lectured by Mr. and Mrs. Epperson about how to babysit. Their biggest rule is no boys allowed, until Cory shows up, which they have no problem with. Immediately, Cory begins to cause trouble with their son, Billy. Even though he's supposed to go to bed, Cory wants him to stay up so they can play video games and watch the Friday Night Line-Up on TV. Topanga becomes so frustrated with Cory that, after struggling to send Billy upstairs, she kicks Cory out. The next day at school, Topanga snaps at Cory for wanting to eat tacos. She lectures him that, if they had a child, he's be a poor role model by acting too much more like a buddy than an authority figure. For clarity, Cory reads a book about fathering, which freaks out Amy. Cory uses what he learns from the book to babysit Morgan well, trying to teach her but enforce rules at the same time. Topanga sees this, and tells Cory she overreacted because they won't have kids for a very long time. Which is good, because Morgan is sneaking in several friends behind Cory's back as he talks to Topanga. Notes *Billy Epperson complains that the producers of the Friday Night Line-Up are trying to kill his favorite show (which features a curly-headed kid) by moving it from 8:30 to 9:30. This is a clear parody of Boy Meets World, which had recently been moved from 8:30 to 9:30, a less favorable timeslot, in ABC's TGIF lineup. Shortly after this episode aired, Boy Meets World was moved back to 8:30. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4